Darkness Falls
by Meresdreams
Summary: AU - Minato Alive? Kushina had Triplets? Who are the good guys? Who are the bad guys? KakaXOC IrukaXOC NaruXShika Yeah Yaoi later. Hiatus(Writer's Block)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first fan-fiction, going for a multi-chapter right off. I have been working on this since I watch the show and read the manga, but wow, a lot of other people had the same idea's as me so props to all of you, if you have written something with a few of the same idea's all I can say is great minds think alike and link me your story if it's not already in my favs :) Yes Naruto has a few bloodlines and is a genius but I am hoping not to make him too over-powered at first. Yes his sisters are prodigies but will be hiding it to stay in the same class as Naruto. Kakashi/Yuki(OC) Iruka/Senna(OC) Naruto/Shikamaru yes there is yaoi but no lemons, maybe slight lime later on but nothing to detract from the story. Please be gentle with your reviews, like I said this is my first time :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

**Prologue**

_13 Years Ago..._

_Kyubi no Yoko_ _was attacking, all that was heard was a rushing sound and screams. Minato Namikaze was hurrying to his wife's side in the hospital as he was told she was found going into labor and was unresponsive and he was going to need his son to stop the Great Nine Tailed Beast. They had no idea why it was attacking as the Kyubi was the guardian of the Land of Fire, but he was and he needed to be stopped. Only Minato and his predecessor Sarutobi knew that Kushina was the previous container, and how the Kyubi escaped is beyond anyone but Kushina's knowledge._

"_Damn, I hope she forgives me, but this is the only way to seal him in to prevent this from happening again." Minato said in sorrow to Hiruzen Sarutobi the previous Hokage._

"_I'm sure she will, but what of the bonding?" he asked Minato. Very few people knew of the Yondaime's Bloodlines, most thought he did not have a bloodline at all._

"_She's strong she should be able to live long enough until Naruto finds his other half. If she starts to get depressed remind her I love her and to be strong for Naruto, he will need her alive and well." He replied with a slight despair appearing in his eyes before determination replaced it._

_They entered the hospital and rushed to her room, Kakashi was outside standing guard, pouting that he wasn't allowed to go join the fight. Minato also noted some of the Council waiting outside the room. He ignored them all and went in the room to a great surprise._

"_She's healing fine after giving birth to triplets, hopefully we will figure out what caused the coma and she'll wake up soon Hokage-sama." The doctor told him in a rush._

"_Tri Tri Triplets...NANI? You said there was only one baby when we came for the check ups." Minato looked at the doctor in confusion._

"_For some reason the twin girls are suppressing their chakra, this is something we have never seen before. But they are all fine and healthy, we were going to move them to the Neonatal Unit until your wife awakens..." The Doctor began._

"_No! Have a nurse come in here and care for them next to my wife, maybe hearing them cry will wake her up, also I need to borrow my son for now." Minato then picked up Naruto, "Look at them all they are almost identical, she is going to be so pissed they have my coloring." he told Sarutobi._

"_Jiraiya will bring him to you after I finish this, I'm sorry Sarutobi, I know you were looking forward to being retired a bit longer than this. Tell everyone what a hero he is, and tell Kushina to use her last name for now until they are stronger." He starts to leave and turns around and leans down to kiss both girls, "Yuki and Senna take care of your brother he's going to need you, remember that I love you." a tear slowly falls down his face as he flashes away in a yellow blur._

_Sarutobi sighs as he looks at the girls and Kushina, " I just hope they will look at him as a hero. Doctor, make sure that you follow the Yondaime's orders, that is for their safety not to inconvenience you."_

"_Of Course, Sarutobi-sama, it will be as he asked." the doctor replied and left to get a nurse to watch the girls. As the nurse enters Sarutobi walks out and turns to the pouting Kakashi and tells him low enough that no one else can hear, "he's sacrificing himself for the village, he's depending on you to protect his heart, don't let anyone other than Jiraiya, me and the nurse enter, and check on them when the nurse is in there with them alone. Keep your sensei's heart safe for him Kakashi." Sarutobi turns and glares at the Council members and walks away not seeing a single tear fall from Kakashi's eye, only hearing him whisper that he promises._

_Minato appears next to Jiraiya, "Let's do this."_

"_I wish there was another way, Minato, your the son I never had, before we do this, I just want to say I love you, ok mushy stuff out of the way, let's go." Jiraiya say wiping a few tears away._

_Minato summons Gamabunta,"Can you get us close to the fox? I need to be closer to seal him."_

" _**Damn how did he get out, ok let's get closer." Gamabunta replies and leaps toward the fox.**_

"_Kyubi, why are you doing this, your the guardian of the Land of Fire?" No response is heard, Minato just sees extreme pain in the fox's eyes._

"_Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" The Shinigami appears. Seeing the seal written in the baby, and the man willing to sacrifice his soul to allow the child to live, the Shinigami decides to twist fate, after all he thinks to himself 'I'll get his soul eventually, it doesn't have to be now.'_

"_Seal!" Minato finishes the seal and feels himself weakening, before he dies he looks at Jiraiya and tells him, "Watch out for him as he grows, I want him to be seen as a hero but I fear he may not be treated as one." as blackness starts to drag him down, " I love you too tou-san, take him to Sarutobi watch out for him and his sisters, make sure Kushina doesn't join me too soon."_

_Jiraiya watches as minato dies (or so he thinks) tears falling down his face. " I will, son, I will." and he grabs the baby and disappears in a swirl of leaves to find Sarutobi._

_Two men dressed as ANBU but with root on their mask watch the scene and walk over to the Yondaime and check him, seeing he is still alive, they put him in chakra restraints and take him away._

_While Minato is sealing the fox into Naruto, Two ANBU also with root on their mask approach Kakashi and tell him he has been summoned to the Hokage's office._

"_We were told to stand guard until you return." One stated. Kakashi nods, not liking this, but hurries to the Hokage's office so he can get back soon. He had no idea that Kushina had awakened and was questioning the nurse._

" _If I had triplets why are there only two here?" Kushina asks in some confusion, "and where is my husband?"_

"_I'm not sure where your husband is currently but he took your son with him to fight the Kyubi, he told the doctor to keep you and babies in this room for your protection."_

_Kushina grew fearful, knowing that Minato meant to contain the fox in their son. As she's thinking Danzo and the two Elder advisers enter the room._

"_I'm sorry that we're the ones to bring you this news, Sarutobi wanted to, but is held up with dealing with this mess. Your husband and son both died in the sealing." the three elders look on in sorrow, Kushina lost in her grief for a moment did not see the smug smiles enter their eyes and leave showing the fake sorrow again._

_Kushina suddenly gets up and runs to the bathroom getting dressed, she comes back out and grabs her daughters putting them together in a makeshift sling using a sheet. "I'm leaving then, I'm going to find Tsunade. We'll return when the girls are ready to become genins in the village their father loved, if that is their wish." she then slowly walks out the door, tears falling silently down her face._

_After they are sure she is gone._

"_Danzo she wasn't supposed to leave, just give you the girls, what are we going to do?" Homura Mitokado asked._

"_It'll be fine, we'll give them a day head start and I'll send a team out to kill her and bring the girls back. We have to move quickly now to make it look like the were murdered." He pulls out a bomb made out of exploding tags and places it on the bed, after slitting the nurse's throat._

"_let's go we have about five minutes." they leave hurriedly as they exit the hospital, an explosion ripped through the night. They smirked at each other before hurrying to the Council Chambers to wait._

_~~line break~~_

_Kakashi got to the Hokage's office at the same time Jiraiya did. Sarutobi looked at Kakashi in confusion._

"_why are you here?"_

"_Two ANBU showed up saying that you needed me here and that they would watch her until I got back." Kakashi stated not liking this at all. "I should return."_

"_Wait, Gaki, take Naruto back to his mother then While I talk to Sensei." Jiraiya handed him the baby boy with tears still falling down his face. Kakashi sniffled a bit and took Naruto from Jiraiya as an explosion ripped through the night. The three looked at each other with fear._

"_Kakashi, don't let him out of your sight, until I personally tell you otherwise. Stay here while Jiraiya and I check it out." Jiraiya and Sarutobi Quickly leave in a swirl of leaves while Kakashi looks down at the small bundle in his arms._

"_I hope they are alright, I can't have anymore of my precious people die on me. You won't die on me will you little guy?" Kakashi the realizes that a new born baby cannot reply and sighs softly to himself. "I hope I wasn't tricked into breaking my promise, if it is the worst," soft sob, "I'll do my best to keep you the last piece of my sensei's heart safe, though I think they are going to make that hard." He looked down at the baby, smiling as he yawned big and slowly drifted off to sleep._

_~~Line Break~~_

_Sarutobi and Jiraiya enter the Hospital in a rush, "What happened here?" The Sandaime demanded from one of his ANBU._

"_We're looking into the cause Hokage-sama, but apparently some how Room 312 exploded killing the two guards outside and all occupants." He stopped as his hokage pales._

"_Report directly to me once you have the cause. Jiraiya, quickly back to my office." They leave in a swirl of leaves._

_Back at the office, they return to find 11 year old Kakashi holding a sleeping baby on his chest._

"_What happened Hokage-sama? Are Kushina and the girls safe?" Guilt and panic evident on his face._

"_I don't have the full details yet, but as of right now they are saying there are no survivors in room 312 where the explosion originated." Sarutobi put his hand on young Kakashi's shoulder. "You are not to blame for this, I did not expect something like this to happen this fast. The only question is whether it is Iwa or someone closer to home." Sarutobi then sits putting his face in his hands._

"_Jiraiya, the sealing went well, we are safe from the Kyubi?" _

"_Yes, Sensei," Jiraiya stops for a moment to get his emotions back under control, "the Kyubi has been sealed successfully into Naruto." Kakashi looks up suddenly at that._

_Looking down at the baby, "This tiny thing has that huge thing inside him?"_

"_yep, with who his parents are, there is no one stronger to ask to be his jailer, though it is still confusing, how did the Kyubi get out of Kushina?" Jiraiya looks for an answer from his Sensei._

"_We did not get to find out, Kushina did not wake up to tell us, she was found in labor unconscious, at the same time the Kyubi attacked. Well, I guess I better go deal with the Council before Danzo talks them into making him Hokage."_

_~~line Break~~_

_In the Council chambers..._

_Sarutobi walks in in the midst of a discussion, when no one noticed him in their fearful talking about the Kyubi Attack, he shouted demanding silence._

"_I have a few things to address before you all can go home." Shikaku Nara perked up into a sitting position at the thought of going home._

"_Good, because I'm sure my wife will have a few troublesome things to say at me being out this late." Shikaku stated before laying his head back down on the table._

"_The Kyubi has been successfully dealt with, The Yondaime sealed him into his only son at the cost of his own life, unfortunately shortly after this happened, His wife Kushina and his infant twin daughters were killed in some kind of explosion at the hospital, the boy Naruto Uzumaki, is currently under the care of his godfather Jiraiya and young Kakashi Hatake." He paused for a moment letting the council take the information in, instantly the civilian portion of the council began to shout._

"_Who will be Hokage?"_

"_We need to kill the demon now while it is weak!"_

"_Yes, Let's kill it."_

"_SILENCE! We are not going to kill what is left of Minato's and Kushina's legacy! The baby is merely the Jailor not the demon it's self. Minato wanted us to see him as a hero, for if he was not sealed in the baby we would ALL be dead." As he paused to take a breath, a loud cry is heard._

"_Well, sounds like the gaki is hungry, I'm still breast feeding my Kiba, I'll go handle it, if there are any votes, mine will be the same as Shikaku's." Tsume goes off to take care of the baby._

"_Troublesome." Shikaku mumbles._

"_I would like Naruto to spend time with each clan equally as he grows up, this should make sure his loyalty to Konoha is undisputed."_

"_I decline." Both the Uchiha and Hyuga state at the same time glaring at each other._

"_I will also have to decline." Aburame stated, "It is against our clan laws to bring in outsiders, but I will be happy to introduce him to my little Shino at one of our group play dates we had discussed having."_

"_Very well, then just Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Inuzuka then, 3 months each. Is there any other business?"_

"_Well you could give him to me and we could make him a weapon of untold power for Konoha." Danzo states slyly._

"_Absolutely not! We need him to love Konoha, not be an unemotional robot, besides your Root program has been discontinued, we do not need it to restart. Nothing said in this room tonight is to leave here, if it does your life will be forfeit, everything discussed is considered an S-classed secret. You may go." Sarutobi states firmly, hoping these fools listen. "Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi join me in my office before you head home." They all nod and follow him out._

_~~line break~~_

_An interesting sight greeting Sarutobi and the clan heads when they entered the Hokage's office. Jiraiya was passed out on the floor with a nosebleed and Kakashi was staring at the wall with a slight blush apparent over his mask._

"_So, what happened here?"_

"_The pervert fainted when I whipped out the tits to feed the gaki, He sure eats a ton, I thought my Kiba was a big eater. Choza I think he might give your little one a run for his money." she stated with a laugh looking down and the well fed slumbering baby. "He has his dad's eyes and hair and his mother's appetite."_

"_His parentage is now an S-Classed Secret, I have a feeling we'll have enough to deal with with internal efforts than to let Iwa know the The Yellow Flash has an infant son. Also, we decided he would spend three months a year living with each one of you, you being first Tsume, Is that alright with you? Kakashi will be joining you when between missions to provide extra security. I have a bad feeling that info he is the container will be leaked to the villagers and they won't treat him like the hero he is."_

"_yes, that is fine, shouldn't any harder taking care of two instead of one. Who gets him in three months?"_

"_I will Yoshi-chan will still be breast feeding, though she'll troublesome she didn't get him first." Shikaku stated tiredly._

"_Ok, then Kakashi, go home with Tsume, you can alternate sleeping until we find out who killed him mom and sisters. If you three would stay a moment longer." Tsume gathered Naruto and Kakashi and left._

"_I need to know what was being discussed by the council before I got there, I have a bad feeling that Kushina was not killed by Iwa." he stated in a serious demeanor._

"_Danzo was purposely building on the fear of the civilian councilors, I think he intended to put a vote up and he wanted them to vote with him, he never came out and said what he wanted and I don't think he was even serious about asking to train Naruto. I will think on it some more, It's troublesome but could I get a copy of the report from the hospital?" Shikaku stated._

"_Yes, as soon as I get it you'll have a copy. Very well, I will speak to you all later." They bowed and left Sarutobi to his thoughts._

_'Who could be behind this?'_

_~~line break~~_

_Kushina hurried away from Konoha trying to be strong so she could protect her little ones. She gathered them close and whispered tot hem that their daddy and baby brother loved them. A masked man watched from a distance deciding to make sure she wasn't pursued._

So R&R and be gentle it's my first time ;) Suggestions are welcome 3

Yes, I hinted at things that won't come to light for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, no reviews yet, is it that bad? Sorry it is so late been trying to decide the best idea for how they meet.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, if I did we would get to see Iruka Topless!

Chapter 1

2 years later...

Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza and Tsume were sitting around waiting for the kids to finish dressing for the festival when a loud crashing noise and shouting came through the door.

"NO! NO! NO! I am not going to wear your purple princess yukata Ino-chan! I'm going to wear my Yukata that looks like Shika's. No leave me alone!" Naruto's voice is heard throughout the house. The adults chuckle at what was heard.

"Troublesome, I'll go see I can do to hurry them up." Shikaku stated and walked to the door.

"Wait take this." Tsume hands Shikaku a camera. The adults have been working hard to get pictures of all the kids, the best ones were of Shikamaru and Naruto sleeping next to each other.

Shikaku grins and slowly opens the door and begins to snap pictures.

Naruto had his arms tight around Shikamaru's waist hiding behind his back, while Kiba and Choji were using Ino's dolls like swords to defend their adopted brother. Ino was advancing on them holding a very lovely yet obviously girly yukata.

"Ino, it's troublesome but my mother specifically picked out Naru's yukata, she won't be happy if he doesn't wear it." Ino paled at the thought and handed Naruto his yukata.

Shikaku chuckled and shut the door telling the others about what was going on.

The next day Sarutobi chuckled as he found a picture on his desk, he added it to the photo album he had for Naruto.

4 years after the attack...

Three people could be seen walking towards the gates of Konoha, a red headed woman and two blond twin girls roughly around the age of 4. they were dressed as civilians not ninjas.

"Are you sure they lied to me and he is still alive?" asked the red head.

"yep, mommy, we've talked to him in our dreams in ramen world." Said the most outgoing of the twins.

"I'm going to kill those who lied to me..." the red headed woman raged.

"What are we going to tell the guards mommy?" asked the quiet girl.

"well the guards are always chunin, so I will just tell them I am returning from a long term class s mission and must report straight to the hokage. They won't be able to dispute that without word from the hokage." she replied as both of her girls nod.

After speaking to the gate guards the three quickly headed to the tower.

"oh my god, Choza I just saw a ghost, Inoichi come with me, Choza go get Tsume and meet us at the Hokage's tower." Shikaku stated abruptly and they both nodded at him and all three left.

"Tsume, Shikaku said he saw a ghost and told me to come get you and head to the Hokage's tower right away, I can only assume this has to do with Naruto."

"Naruto did saw the the 2 girls he plays with in his dreams are going to be here today with their mommy." Little Kiba stated. "I hope they can be my sisters like Naruto is my brother, Cause any sister is better than Meanie Hana." With that Tsume and Choza paled and looked at each other and took off right away for the tower.

At the tower.

"Is the Hokage free?" Kushina asked the Secretary.

"Yes He said to send you right in that he was expecting you." Kushina paled at this wondering how he knew she was going to be here today.

Kushina walked into the Hokage's office not knowing what to expect.

"Kushina you were reported dead in an explosion in your hospital room, shortly after the sealing, but the only confirmed kill was the nurse. What happened?" The Hokage asked seemingly to confirm his theories about it.

"Danzo and your former teammates came into my room, said that Minato was killed along with Naruto and that I was going to executed for treason for releasing the Kyuubi on Konaha. So I panicked and grabbed the girls and left, the girls have been telling me for about a year know that they have been playing with Naruto in their dreams, It wasn't til they mentioned people they could not know that I realized they must have connected with their brother in some way.

We immediately began coming back here, though last night, instead of the normal dream they play with naruto in, Yuuki was pulled into the Seal portion of naruto's mind, Kyuubi wanted to tell us some things to pass on to you, the first is how he was removed from me, apparently Danzo and Orochimaru did something to me, this also cause me to go into labor early, good thing Danzo wanted my kids or we would have been killed then.

The second thing Kyuubi told Yuuki is that there are seals on Naruto that are not part of the seal for him, and that they are interfering with his seal. This is not common knowledge but Kyuubi prefers to be sealed into a host as he has been manipulated by people before, so if anything interferes with him being sealed he goes into a rage.

The third thing is that while I was pregnant he granted all three of them bloodlines, we haven't been able to fully document what they do yet, they each have three bloodlines, two they share with each other and one unique to each of them. They only one I am sure of is The fact that they are Telepathic.

Also Kyuubi seemed to think Minato was still alive, apparently the Shinigami told him it wasn't his time yet and that he can take the payment when it is his time." as she finished 4 clan heads barged into the room.

"Kushina! Your alive! Where have you been?" they all started talking at once. "Kushina we have been taking good care of Naruto." Shikaku told her.

Tears ran down Kushina's face, as she explained again what was going on to her four most trusted friends.

"Where could Minato be if this is true." Sarutobi asked.

"Daddy plays with us sometimes in ramen world, he says the bad man with one eye and bandages has him and that the snake is going to try to use his body, he said he sealed himself off so the snake couldn't touch him." Yuuki said casually like this was something everyone should have known.

All six adult Growled Danzo's name at the same time.

"So we need a plan, and we need to find out how involved Sarutobi's former teammates are with Danzo."Shikaku stated solemnly.

"Senna if we know the name of the Nurse killed in the Explosion could you summon her?" Yuuki asked her sister.

"I guess, they would have to question her quickly I wouldn't be able to hold her for long." She replied.

"Girls have you forgotten to tell me you've awakened other bloodlines?" Kushina asked in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry mommy, Senna can summon the dead, I don't know what I can do yet." Yuuki replied to her mother.

Shikaku pondered in a thinking pose. "Her name was Jen Saki, from the report I read, and she was dead before the explosion went off."

"That is good, I will be able to hold her longer if I am not trying to keep her body in one piece at the same time." Senna stated and went through some hand seals so fast they blurred, astonishing all of the adults.

"she is so fast with hand seals." Tsume gasped

"Yuuki is actually faster, they had a tutor that had them practice and practice so that the Sharingan can't copy them." Kushina stated.

"Tutor?" Sarutobi asked

"He said his name was Tobi and he was kind of a goof ball, but he definitely trained them hard, though they said they are going to graduate the academy at the normal time so one of them can get on a team with naruto." Kushina told them. "He didn't tell me more other than he was a friend and that he took care of the people following us."

As soon as she stated that Senna bit her thumb open and shouted "Dead Summon Jen Saki" and a figure appeared in front of them in a nurses uniform. The Nurse looked around in shock, looking confused when she spotted the Hokage she gasped.

"where am I Hokage-Sama?" the nurse asked.

"Sorry to summon you this way but we have some questions about the night that you died." Senna stated.

"Of course, I remember everything. Danzo and the others told Kushina that her husband and son died, when Kushina began to weep they stepped out of the room, Kushina still weeping got dressed though she could barely walk grabbed the twins and took off out the window. The the council members came back into the room surprised to see it empty, they then began to discuss plans on killing Kushina and taking the girls for something, that is when Danzo slit my throat from behind. As I laid there bleeding out I saw Danzo plant a bomb on the bed and all three of them left the room." The nurse told them.

"If you have any additional questions make it quick, I am nearly out of chakra, please remember I am only 4." Senna stated in a calm quiet tone.

"No that is enough for now Senna, thank you Jen saki for letting us know all of this." Sarutobi turns and looks at Shikaku as Senna ended the summon and passed out from exhaustion.

Suddenly a commotion is heard outside the room. A woman shouting "You cannot take that demon into see the Hokage." As the door open and Kakashi came in holding Naruto and Shikamaru, both boys looking beat up.

"Neko, take my secretary to Ibiki, Inform him that she broke my law and find out how many time she has prevented Naruto from seeing me."

"Kakashi report." as he watched Kakashi gently lay down the boys not noticing the other people in the room. "I came across a crowd of civilians as I was heading to the grocery store, they had both boys surrounded and were beating them, Naruto was covering Shikamaru so that he would not get hurt. Several of the Civilians mentioned the council offering a reward for the death of the "Demon brat" he spat as he turned around to face the Hokage he noticed the others in the room.

"Kushina-sensei?" he said softly in shock before walking over and hugging her weeping. "I thought I failed Jiraiya, I was supposed to protect you, I am so sorry."

"Kakashi, we have some stuff tot ell you and I don't want you to over react and jump the gun recklessly." Sarutobi told him as he brought him up to date on what was happening, the whole time Kakashi was quietly cursing.

"That would explain why lately I have been hearing Sensei in my head, telling me that his girls can lead me to him. I thought I was going crazy." he said shaking his head.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "I don't think the telepathy is one of the three mom, not if dad has it too." as soon as she finished saying that Naruto woke up in a panic.

"Shika Shika, where are you?" seeing Shikamaru he grabbed him tight sobbing on him. "Please say that your ok"

"shhhh...Naru I am ok, I wasn't hurt, you saved me." returning the sobbing boys hug while gently rocking him. Shikamaru looked around after calming Naruto.

"Dad, who are they?" pointing at Kushina and the twins.

"this is Naruto's mom and sisters, they had to leave Konoha after naruto was born, they were told he was killed." Shikaku goes on to explain everything that happened.

"so I'm a demon?" naruto asked sniffling.

"No! Not at all, your the container, like ramen, your the cup it comes in, Kyuubi is the ramen itself." Yuuki told him.

Astonishment lit Naruto's face, "Ohhhh...that makes sense." he looked at Senna then at Yuuki. "Why is Senna sleeping?"

"she summoned it used all her chakra, so she is sleeping to get it all back." Yuuki replied to him. Naruto then looked at Kushina with a worried expression.

"Naru, you can still love your family, it just got bigger, silly" Yuuki told him while rolling her eyes. Yuuki then looked at Shikaku.

"I got a better plan, we keep them busy at a council meeting while Kakashi and Senna sneak in to get dad out, though we should summon Tsunade and Jiraiya since they are both in town. Jiji can Introduce Mommy as the Temporary clan head for Namikaze, and Tsunade can take the Senju Seat. I will go with my mom and find out which Council members are traitors with them. Then Kakashi and Senna will bring daddy directly to the Council meeting and we'll spring the trap. Hmmm...We'll need a barrier in the room to prevent anyone from leaving via body flicker." Shikaku looked surprised for a moment before going into his thinking pose.

"That is a good plan, the civilians who are not in with danzo should be outraged at the fact Danzo imprisoned the Yondaime for four years, and that he was behind the Kyuubi's attack and is consorting with a known traitor." Kakashi stated with a growl.

"Ok, Kakashi go get Jiraiya and Tsunade, tell them it's an emergency with Naruto, and then begin summoning the council for a meeting in 3 Hours." Sarutobi stated.

Kushina looked at Naruto with a worried expression before becoming determined and walked over and hugged both boys as they were still hugging each other. Naruto looked up at her with a shy smile. "You don't have to say anything Yuuki and Senna told me everything months ago. I'm just glad your back mom." Kushina then buried her head into Naruto's shoulder weeping happy tears that she finally has her son back.

"Lazy bones I know your not sleeping anymore." Yuuki grumbled as she shook her sister.

"Pfft I am resting to prepare, leave me be troublesome sister." Senna grumbled back. While Shikaku started chucking.

"So, Kushina how did you end up with a Nara for a kid?" Inoichi asked chuckling along with Shikaku.

"I really don't know." she said laughing.

For the next hour everyone quietly talked getting to know each other again, while Kushina was looking through the Photo album Sarutobi kept on Naruto. When arguing was heard in the hall, they know Tsunade and Jiraiya had arrived.

Sarutobi Quickly got them both up to date while they both hugged Kushina and the girls.

"I Can't believe this!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Jiraiya we don't have time can you seal the council room so no one can leave by body flicker?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

"Yes, shouldn't take me longer than five minutes." He left quickly to do that.

"Jiraiya should go with Senna and Kakashi, the three of them should be stealthy enough to go in and grab him without problems, as soon as the head is cut off we can gather the followers." Sarutobi informed them, they all nodded agreeing.

An hour later Kakashi returned prepared after informing the council of the meeting.

"ok, you three should go, Yuuki will tell Senna when we got the council occupied. Stay hidden until it is time and try to avoid and of the members of root." Sarutobi stated and the three left.

"We should go in there now, I can pretend to be an average kid drawing pictures while they all arrive, so they won't think it is anything as I write in the meeting to tell you if anyone else is involved." Yuuki stated with a silly smile on her face. "they always under estimate blonds." Inoichi laughed at that agreeing with her.

TBC...With the meeting/rescue.

So Itachi a good guy, stays in Konoha? Massacre happen or no?

Pairings are Naru/Shika Kashi/Yuuki Iruka/Senna Iruka should be introduced in the next chapter. Be warned pranking war.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, got caught up reading stories, anyone else get bummed when a great story hasn't been updated since 2008?

Also, haku lives? Let me know what you think on that.

I wasn't very clear on a couple of things, while naruto and senna are telepathic it is no where near as strong as it is with Yuuki, she has issues staying out of peoples minds. Senna and Yuuki do know the bloodline the three of them share, but only senna has activated an individual one, I do have a list written out with their bloodlines. None of the three will be super powered, just stronger than most and their bloodlines give them an edge.

Ages:

Rookie 9 – 4

Team Gai - 5

Iruka – 9 in academy

Hana – 9 in academy

Itachi – 9 Jounin

Kakashi – 14 anbu

Also for this story, we'll say the council is made up with 10 civilian members, 10 Shinobi members and the 3 elders plus the Sannin. Tsunade holds 2 seats Senju and Sannin.

Chapter 2

_Previously - __"ok, you three should go, Yuuki will tell Senna when we got the council occupied. Stay hidden until it is time and try to avoid and of the members of root." Sarutobi stated and the three left._

_"We should go in there now, I can pretend to be an average kid drawing pictures while they all arrive, so they won't think it is anything as I write in the meeting to tell you if anyone else is involved." Yuuki stated with a silly smile on her face. "they always under estimate blonds." Inoichi laughed at that agreeing with her._

As everyone was preparing to go into the council chambers, three children ran into the Hokage's office, two of them crying and the last trying hard to remain stoic.

"Itachi, Iruka, Hana what's going on?" the Hokage asked in a worried tone.

"we can't find naruto or shikamaru anywhere, we looked and looked, even 'tachi helped." Hana said between sobs.

"I found them" Itachi stated pointing to them on the couch in the Hokage's office in an emotionless tone only his eyes showing relief.

Iruka and Hana run over to the two boys hugging them while yelling at them for taking off on their own.

"Sorry Ruka-nii, hana-nee, 'tachi-nii, we just wanted some ramen. We thought you were with us." Naruto said in a shame filled voice with his eyes tearing up.

While that was going on, the Hokage was talking to Itachi, "I need you to stay here was watch Naruto and Shikamaru, you'll be payed for a "C" Rank, It is very important that you let No One take Naruto away until I get back. No matter who they say sent them. Can you do this for me Itachi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied.

"Iruka and Hana, stay here and help Itachi with Naruto and Shikamaru, No One can take him from this office no matter who they say sent them. I'll explain what's going on when I get back." The Hokage states in a very serious tone.

"Gotcha Jiji, you can count on us!" Iruka states with a small smile.

In the council chambers.

"What took you so long?" Shikaku asked the Hokage.

"Got some babysitters for Naruto and Shikamaru. Iruka, Hana and Itachi Showed up right as I was about to walk out, good thing they did."

"Senna thinks Iruka is cute." Yuuki giggles while pretending to color sitting on her mom's lap.

The hokage smiles at this before getting his serious face on, as the council members begin to walk in. Yuuki begins to hum to herself seeming to be drawing but actually writing names of the council members.

Danzo and the two elders were the last to arrive.

"Sarutobi, you better have a good reason for calling us here so late." Danzo demanded straight off.

"Well we have a few things to discuss, to start off welcoming Tsunade back and thanking her for taking up her seats on the council." the hokage began.

"Seats, Hokage-sama?" Suki Haruno asks.

"Yes she holds her clan seat for the Senju and her seat as a Sannin." The hokage explained watching Danzo's jaw clench at the thought of his student Tsunade having 2 votes. While this was going on and the council was welcoming Tsunade back, Yuuki was telling Senna to begin the operation.

"Jiji I drew you a pretty picture, here here here, look at how pretty it is!" Yuuki says in an excited child like way.

"Thank you Yuuki for this, Also I would like to welcome Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze to the council, holding the seat until Minato's heir is 16 or a Jounin."

"She's dead!"

"She's a traitor"

"She never married Minato."

"Silence! I presided over the ceremony myself, she was indeed married to him." The Hokage shouted.

"I witnessed the ceremony." Both Hiashi and Fugaku stated at the same time before glaring at each other.

Meanwhile with the save Minato Group...

Kakashi, Senna and Jiraiya stared at a nondescript building that was way to close to the Hokage's Tower.

"All the chakra signatures are chunin or lower except for one." kakashi whispered to the others.

"yeah the one that isn't is daddy." Senna stated seriously when a sound happened behind them.

"Tobi is a good boy?" a voice said.

"Tobi-sensei did you come to help save daddy?" Senna asked smiling at him.

"Tobi is good at making people distracted, Tobi wants to help his cute students get their family back, Tobi misses his family." Tobi sniffled a little behind his mask while senna hugged him.

"Ok Tobi is it? From what Kushina said you've been a big help to the girls, if you want to help you can, but remember you can't get hurt the girls would cry." Jiraiya stated still trying to figure out how he did not sense him coming up to them.

"Senna you would cry for Tobi?" he asks in an uncertain tone.

"Course I would so would Yuuki, we decided that your our Jiji." senna smiles at him. Tobi sniffles a bit more giving a hug to senna.

"Ok, give me two minutes and then follow, Jiraiya should be able to handle anyone that doesn't follow me, there's a couple of kids in there as well, grab them on your way." Tobi's voice was deeper and more serious losing the childlike quality for a moment. "Tobi is going to have fun playing tag."

They watch him disappear into the building. Jiraiya looks at Senna slightly confused.

"he has a split personality, but he's nice and a good teacher." Senna told Jiraiya "Yuuki has seen everything in his head and says we can trust him, though he had a troubled past."

"Haven't we all." Kakashi stated quietly absently touching his covered eye.

"ok let's go, kakashi stick close to senna, Minato will be pissed we even brought her with us."Jiraiya grumbled as they soundlessly headed into the building.

They could hear noise coming from the floors above along with childlike giggles.

"Jiji is having fun, this way we should find the children he mentioned on the way." Senna whispered while leading them down stairs.

Senna abruptly stops looking at Jiraiya holding two fingers up and pointing down the way they need to go. They silently crept down the hall, senna was behind kakashi and Jiraiya knocked out the guards.

"let's put them in here." senna pointed at a door to their right. " I think the kids we need to save are in here as well."

as the door opens a smell wafts out causing Jiraiya to gag a bit, senna wrinkles her nose and reaches into Kakashi's pocket to take his spare mask.

" you both wait out here, I don't want either of you to see this, I don't think I even want to see this." Jiraiya drags the unconscious guards into the room walking out a couple of minutes later with 2 small boys wearing the shirts of the unconscious guards, he then shuts the door.

"I want to kill danzo even more right now." Jiraiya said with restrained rage. "let's go, where is minato?"

"couple of doors down." senna replied. "you two are coming with us, we'll get ramen after we're all done with everything." Both boys nod at her silently, and they hurried to the room Minato is in.

They open the door and rush inside, seeing minato chained to the wall. He looks up at them smiling slightly.

"Sensei, kakashi you found me." he said quietly. "your late."

"sorry Minato-sensei we got lost on the road of life after a black cat chased us." kakashi said solemnly.

Minato chuckled as Jiraiya released him from his bonds. "we need to hurry they are expecting Orochimaru sometime this week." Minato said as Tobi appeared.

"Tobi loves playing tag, Tobi want to make the building go boom." Tobi nodded at them. "We should hurry, Senna can you teleport us all to the Hokage's office?"

"sure Tobi-jiji, everyone hold hands." Senna said as she teleported them all away as the building exploded in the night.

Itachi looked up in surprise as six people appeared in the room, swiftly catching senna as she passed out from chakra exhaustion. He quickly handed her to Iruka and then bowed. "welcome back Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama is waiting for you and Jiraiya and Kakashi in the council chambers."

"Naru-chan Tobi asks that you keep Senna safe while she is sleeping, Tobi will see you later, Tobi sends hugs to Yuuki too." he glances at Itachi. "Tobi misses his family." with that said he disappears.

"Someone needs to explain who exactly that was." Jiraiya stated seriously. "but he was a huge help."

"Yuuki knows and she trusts him. You guys should hurry Yuuki is getting mad they are calling mommy bad names." Naruto said before snuggling back with shikamaru.

"Itachi your doing a great job, sorry to add three more to watch we will be back soon." Minato said swiftly as he quickly left to go to the council chambers.

"Want me to recommend you for anbu?" Kakashi asks Itachi suddenly.

"yes I would be honored if you did." Itachi replied emotionless but his eyes lighting up in happiness.

"Anything for the one Obito considered his little brother." Kakashi said as he followed Jiraiya and minato out.

...Back in the council chambers...

"I demand that kushina turn her daughters over to me for training" Danzo states with a leer.

"I hate pedophiles." Yuuki mumbled loud enough to be heard while continuing to draw.

"Yuuki is the Namikaze clan heir, and Senna is the Uzamaki Clan Heir, what makes you think you can demand that I turn them over." Kushina states seething in rage while Yuuki looks at Danzo sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yuuki, why did you call Danzo a pedophile?" Shikaku asks suddenly.

"He's thinking bad things about me, I don't like the pictures in his head." She whispers to him, clearly heard by most of the council. The council gasps in shock.

"That child is lying!" Several council members shout in anger.

"She is incapable of lying due to her bloodline." Kushina announces calmly feeling her husbands chakra outside the door.

The door bursts open and Jiraiya, Kakashi and Minato walk in causing everyone on the council except Danzo to gasp in shock. Minato glares at Danzo lacing his glare with his KI.

"So, Danzo want to tell me again your plans for my children?" Minato says softly but with clear rage.

"Oh, Daddy, that's not even the worst, you should ask him what he plans to do to that nice Itachi's clan." Yuuki said suddenly, Homura and Koharu pales at that simple statement.

"Yes, Danzo, Tell me what you plan to do to my clan." Fugaku states in a calm tone his Sharinigan spinning wildly showing how angry he truly is. All the Clan Heads turn at look at Danzo waiting for an answer.

"I have nothing planned for your clan Fugaku, I have no idea what that child is referring to." He states sweating a bit in fear.

"That pedophile sure likes to lie. He plans on killing your whole clan except for Sasuke who will be handed over to Orochimaru for payment, he will be receiving from Orochimaru the way to implant multiple sharinigans on himself. Not to mention he has been torturing my daddy for the last four years and wants to touch my private place with his private place. I think he is yucky." she says while rubbing her temple a bit, "I think that Orochimaru wants to touch Sasuke's private place too. Mommy they are all thinking to loud at me." She whispers the last to her mom.

"Jiraiya, do you have restraining cuffs?" Sarutobi asks suddenly.

"Yes I grabbed 10 pair from your ANBU outside. Who do I need to put them on?" He says excited about getting rid of traitors.

"Put them on Ito, Tanaka, Suzuki, Nakamura, Kato, Kichida, Homura, Koharu and Danzo. They will be then taken to Ibiki for interrogation, Inoichi would you assist with that?" Sarutobi asks as Jiraiya begins binding the traitors.

"Why are we being arrested as well?" Several of the traitorous council members shout.

"Treason of course, dummy." Yuuki says with a childish giggle.

As Jiraiya approached Danzo last to cuff him with the chakra restraints, Danzo suddenly shoved him into Homura and Koharu, pulling a kunai and running at Sarutobi.

"I will be Hokage, I deserve to be Hokage!" Danzo shouts rabidly, suddenly, he drops into the table with a kunai sticking out of his forehead.

"Sorry, he was giving me a bad headache." Yuuki said turning in her moms arms weeping softly.

"It's ok sweetheart, your going to be a ninja soon and it will be your job to protect the Hokage, and he was a very bad man." Kushina says gently rocking her daughter.

"ANBU! Take these traitors to T&I, inform Ibiki they are traitors and they get the full workup, I want to know how far into these plots they were involved in." Sarutobi says sadly.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The masked ANBU state as they take the now weeping council members away.

"Danzo helped Orochimaru set up the Kyuubi attack, then he started the whispers that the Uchiha's were involved and had his ROOT agents harassing them in regular ANBU masks. He then got his pet councilors to vote on laws that hurt the Uchiha's. Danzo was also giving all of our security information to Orochimaru." Yuuki said softly. "Maybe some of the other clans can help out with the police and change the police symbol to the fan and the swirling leaf for unity. That should help fight the rumors Danzo was spreading making everyone distrust a loyal clan of the leaf." Fugaku smiled at Yuuki. "Mommy, Grumpy-sama smiled at me." she said in a loud whisper causing several of the clan heads to chuckle including Hiashi. "Mommy the other Grumpy-sama laughed, should we be worried?" she said in another astonished whisper causing Fugaku to laugh out loud.

"Troublesome, I was always wondering where those rumors came from and the laws were always voted in when the Shinobi council was not told of the meeting. If you want I have several clan members who don't want to be ninjas but are somewhat skilled at our clan jutsu. They could assist in investigations and uncovering spy's." Shikaku told Fugaku.

"That sounds good, we need to expand the Police, with just Uchiha's we can barely keep up, and I have wanted to make sure Konoha stays safe." He says showing his pride at what the Police could become as all of the other major clan heads offered members who did not wish to be ninja but still wanted to help keep Konoha safe.

"You could ask the retired shinobi too, I bet they get bored fast." Yuuki smiled at Fugaku.

"Excellent suggestion, you will make a fine clan head when you get older." Fugaku says to her.

"Thank you Grumpy-sama." she says blushing a bit.

"Ok let's adjourn for the night and meet back when we get the results of the interrogations, Clan heads let's move this discussion to my office." Sarutobi stated as he stood and walked out the door.

"Kakashi pick me up so we can go tickle Naru-chan." Yuuki demanded as Kakashi sighed and picked her up and carried her to the Hokage's office.

"Well, do you think he has realized he has bonded with her yet?" Minato asks Kushina while hugging her tight.

"Nope, he's too stubborn to admit to it, so when they get older it'll be funny to watch." Kushina giggles slightly and begins to pull minato toward the Hokage's office, following the other clan heads.

….In the Hokage's Office...

Sarutobi walks into his office and sees six children asleep and Itachi pacing the room to stay awake. Itachi seeing the Hokage bows while trying to conceal a yawn.

"Everything has been quiet here Hokage-sama." Itachi stated quietly while watching Sarutobi pull out a camera and begin to take pictures of the sleeping kids. Sarutobi giggles when the clan heads walk in pointing at the adorable kids.

"You get pictures?" Tsume asks quietly.

"Of course, this is going to be great black mail material when they get older. Though I feel bad for Shikamaru since he is on the bottom of the pile." The kids were asleep with Naruto on Shikamaru, Iruka and Senna on Naruto and Hanna on Iruka, Sai and Shin were asleep on the floor in front of them.

As soon as everyone arrived, Kakashi sat on the floor next to Sai and shin as Yuuki has fallen asleep.

"That is so cute." Kushina Whispered. "Sometimes I forget how young Yuuki and Senna are from the way they talk. Tsunade can you check the boys we saved and Senna, just make sure they are all fine?"

"Sure, though Shizune is probably out searching all the casinos and bars for me." Tsunade giggles slightly and begins to check them. "Senna has a major case of chakra exhaustion she'll most likely be out for another day or so, if it's more than that she'll need an IV. Sai and Shin are both underfed and healing multiple bruises, they should be fine but I'll want to do a work up on both of them tomorrow at the hospital." Kushina nods at her.

"Senna wants to keep them, Kushina-sensei." Kakashi said quietly so that Yuuki would not wake.

Kushina looks at Minato with questioning eyes.

"Yes we can be their guardians, but we need to make sure there isn't a family out there looking for them, Danzo tended to steal kids from both the orphanage and families. Sarutobi I know your most likely dying to hand me back the hat, but I'll need a bit of time to get back into fighting shape." Minato says quietly. "Is my house still mine?"

"Yes, no one could get past the seals, it's probably filled with dust, I haven't sent a genin team in there. Other than that is there anything else to discuss? Can we pick this up tomorrow?" Sarutobi asks tiredly.

"Has my compound been cleaned by genins recently?" Tsunade asks suddenly.

"Yes, it was done yesterday in fact. Why do you ask?" Sarutobi questions.

"Minato, Kushina and the kids can stay with me until their place is cleaned. That way I can check Minato before we all go to sleep." Tsunade looks to Kushina and Minato to see if that was alright.

"Yeah that sounds good, your compound is closer than ours, and we apparently have five kids to carry." Kushina agrees.

"It's troublesome, but you'll need to take mine as well, neither of them sleep well when they are apart, and Naru-chan will need Shikamaru tonight after all he has learned and the changes going on in his life." Shikaku stated sleepily. "My wife is going to kill me." Minato nodded to Shikaku.

"Daddy, Naru-chan has seals on him someone other than you put on him, Kyuubi said it's interfering with his seal and he's getting irritable." Yuuki said without opening her eyes.

"We'll gather tomorrow afternoon about 1 pm to check these seals out and make an other arrangements we need to fixing all of the things Danzo broke. We should have the preliminary interrogation reports as well." Sarutobi looked at the clans heads to see if that was alright.

"I'll head over to T&I with Inoichi and give them a hand." Fugaku stated solemnly. "I'm sure my clan wasn't the only target."

"Ok sounds good, see you all tomorrow then." Sarutobi looked at the paperwork and sighed before remember soon it would be Minato's paperwork and he can relax.

A/N: Sorry for any typos, Next chapter should have a few more time skips, I think. R&R Please, if you have a suggestion/idea please share.


End file.
